Dare or dare
by nejissakurablossom
Summary: Best friends are not suppose to fall in love..that sure didn't apply to Sakura and her best friend Sasuke. See what happens when they're stuck in the same room on a stormy night. Sas/Sak oneshot


**..dare or dare..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

**c(:**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Outside the dorm building of Konoha University, harsh winds blew against the walls and rain pounded anything and everything that was unfortunate to be out there. Two students, one by the name of Sakura Haruno and the other by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, raced towards the door of the dorm building soaking wet. Once inside they headed to room 345C, Sasuke's dorm, since the girls dorm rooms were across campus, Sasuke offered to let Sakura stay untill the weather got better.

Once inside the room, Sasuke went back to his room and got dry clothes for both him and Sakura.

" You can change in my bathroom, it's the door on the left." Sakura nodded and grabbed the offered clothes, heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, Sakura slipped off her wet shirt and pulled Sasuke's loose blue one over her head, it was a bit baggy and sorta slipped off her shoulders. Dropping her skirt to the floor, she retrived his grey sweat pants from the counter and pulled them on, also baggy. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tied her hair back in a ponytail and sighed at her apperance.

Coming out of the bathroom, Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on his couch watching tv, grinning to herself, Sakura ran and jumped on the couch. Sasuke shook his head at his _best friend_ and continued watching tv. Sakura settled down and stared out the window thinking.

_' I wonder when I started to really like Sasuke more then a friend. I mean he has been my best friend since first grade.' _

Sakura stole a glance at the guy beside her and couldn't help but notice how handsome he had grown over the years. Dark ebony colored hair, deep onxy eyes and pale skin with hard muscles underneath. Sakura shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and turned back to the tv.

Sasuke stood up and headed towards his kitchen, " Do you want anything to drink, Sakura?"

" No thanks, I'm ok." Sasuke nodded and went into the kitchen, suddenly the power went out, leaving them both in complete darkness.

" Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura got up and headed towards the kitchen, but didn't see the coffee table and tripped. Before she could hit the ground, Sasuke caught her and helped her back up, " Clumsy, come on, lets go to my room. I have a flashlight in there."

Walking in, Sakura was greeted by a room with white colored walls, navy blue curtains on a window to the left. In the corner a desk and a dresser. On the right side of the room were two beds, one that had black covers and another not used. Sasuke sat down on the floor and Sakura sat across from him, leaning against the unused bed.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sakura got an idea to pass time.

" Hey Sasuke, lets play dare or dare." Sasuke pondered then shrugged, " Since it was your idea, you can go first," he replied. Sakura nodded and sat there thinking untill she grinned and faced him,

" I dare you to go and put some lipstick on." she brought out some lipstick from her purse that she had placed in there earlier and handed it to him. Sasuke took it and hesitantly applied it to his lips, it came out a light pink color and Sakura giggled then full out laughed.

" I dare you to strip to your bra and underwear." Saukra choked and stared at him disbelievingly, but sighed when she saw the smirk on his face. Getting up she removed the shirt exposing a lacy black bra and then removing the pants, revealing a matching lacy black thong. Sitting down with a deep blush on her face, she thought of her next dare.

" Fine, down to your boxers." Sasuke casually slipped off his shirt and pants, left in only black boxers. He too had a light blush on his face, but that soon disappeared when he grabbed an eraser off his dresser and held it out in front of himself.

" I dare you to come and get it." Sakura smirked and got up ready to reach out for it, when Sasuke dropped it...into his boxers. Sakura sighed and bent down on her knees infront of him, gulped and reached into his boxers, all the while blushing heavly. Her hand brushed his cock causing her to give out a small squeak and dive her hand down deeper untill she felt the eraser and quickly pulled out her hand.

Going back over to her side, she thought about her dare untill she got up and felt her way into the kitchen, then coming back caring a can of whip cream. Sitting back down she took it and put some on her finger before smearing a line of it from the top of her throat and ending right where the valley between her breast started.

" Clean it off me," Sasuke shrugged and went to whipe it off- " with your tongue." He faltered a little, but regained his composure and sat down infront of her. He placed one hand at her side to support himself and he used his other one to tilt her head to the side for better access to her neck. Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she felt his tongue dart out and lick off some of the whip cream starting at her breast. Licking his way upwards, he stopped at the start of her neck and gave a light suck before pulling back and looking into her eyes. They were half lidded and her breathing was shallow as he sat there panting, bringing his hand up and cupping the side of her face, he leaned in untill their lips were almost touching.

" S-sas-uke..what ar-are you d-doing?" Sakura tried not to stutter, but with a guy this handsome in only his boxers so close to kissing you, you'd be stuttereing too.

" Sakura," his voice was husky and thats all it took for Sakura as she leaned forward and liplocked with him. Grabbing her hand, Sasuke helped her to her feet and walked her backwards untill her knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall back on it. Sasuke pushed her the rest of the way on before getting on and straddling her waist. His tongue darted out and traced her bottom lip causing a small gasp to come from her, not wasting time, his tongue explored her mouth. Trying to coax hers into playing with his, Sakura shy'll touched the tip to his and Sasuke smirked at how timid she was acting.

Pulling back, he brought his head down to her neck biting and sucking down the curve of it before stopping at her collarbone. Giving it a light bite, causing Sakura to whimper, he brought his head back up and leaned his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

" Sakura, I don't know when, but somewhere along our friendship, I fell for you." Sakura smiled and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand,

" Thats okay, because I fell for you a long time ago too."

Sasuke smirked and pulled her hand away from his cheek and brought it to his mouth, placing a light kiss on each of her fingertips, then taking her index finger and slipping into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around it and gave it little sucks every now and then. He moved forward and brought his hand to her bra strap before slightly moving it off her shoulder, looking at her, she nodded for him to go on, he lifted her up a little and unsnapped her bra then placed her back down, slipping her bra off completely.

Smirking at the way she tried to cover herself, Sasuke brought his hand up and grabbed the one trying to cover her breast,

" Don't worry, your beautiful."

Sakura blushed and uncovered herself, Sasuke bent down and took a hardened peak into his mouth. Grazing it with his teeth and sucking it, making sure to massage the other breast, then switching to the other side. Sakura's hands traveled down his chest, tracing the outline of his muscle causing him to shudder before her hand rested at the waist line of his boxers. Sasuke pulled back and gazed at her, then helped her pull the boxers down and off. She blushed and turned her head away, but Sasuke grabbed her chin and faced her back towards him. Grabbing her hand, he lead her to his erection and placed it on there and gave her hand a squeeze, Sakura's looked up at Sasuke and slowly began to move her hand. Letting go of her hand, Sasuke switched positons so that she starddled his waist.

Moving her head down, Sakura flicked her tongue out and tipped the top of his dick causing Sasuke to groan and arch a little. Sakura slipped his cock into her mouth and moved up and down, sucking when reaching the top. Sasuke fisted his hands into her hair and pulled her down so she could take him in further, before reaching his climax, he switched positions and played with the top of her thong.

Leaning foreward he smashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, when she shoved her tongue into his mouth, his fingers slipped into her underwear and he toyed with her clit. Taking one of his fingers, he pushed in to her causing her to buck up into his hand. Pulling back and pushing in, he added another finger causing little whimpers and gasps to come from Sakura. He trusted his two fingers in and out and not to long, Sakura climaxed and pulled Sasuke into her where he nuzzled her neck. Pulling her thong off, Sasuke postioned himself infront of her entrance.

" Sasuke, promise me, your not going to leave me after you get this. I don't want to be hurt." Sasuke bent forward and gave her a slow, sweet kiss. Pulling back, he stroked her jaw line with his thumb.

" I would never hurt you and thats a promise."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Light rays of sun, shined down upon to people in abed, curled together. Sakura stirred and slowly opened her eys to be met with the handsome face of Sasuke,

_' He's so wonderful, I love him and I hope he keeps his promise'_

She giggled when she saw his nose twitch, her giggle caused Sasuke's arm to tighten around her waist. He blinked his eyes open then turned them to Sakura who was smiling up at him. Sasuke smirked and rubbed his hand up and down her back, Sakura frowned then leaned up and barley pressed her lips to his. Pulling back she smiled when she saw him smile at her.

" I just wanted to make sure you really loved me and that this wasnt a one night thing only."

Sasuke shook his head and captured her lips in another kiss then pulled back, " I meant what I said, I'm not going to hurt you and this is not a one night thing."

Sakura squealed and tackled him in a hug, causing him to chuckle.

" Come on, we still have to get to school." He moved so he was sitting up and was getting ready to move when a hand on his stopped him.

" I love you, Sasuke"

He smirkd and kissed her again,

" I love you too."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kind of stupid I know but oh well...c(:**

**R&R**


End file.
